gtafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Train To East Los Santos
A Train To East Los Santos 'is a mission in ''Grand Theft Auto: King of The Hill ''given to Miklos Lipton by Alan Nazarian. Plot Miklos arrives at Alan's apartment. Some police officers come out of the door, Miklos keeps it open: *'Officer #1: Keep up the good work, son. One day you might be a door holder in the White House. * Miklos: Just fuck off. * Officer #2: Not with that mouth, though. He he. Alan comes out: *'Miklos': What did the pigs want? * Alan: Aw, shit, Miklos. Nothing special. They were here for their weekly payola. * Miklos: Hey, Alan, we don't march to cops' drum. * Alan: True that. We're not. But if I wouldn't give these two a couple dollars now and then, I would've ended up in jail a looooong time ago. 'Sides, they provide me with some pieces of information at times. Like now. * Miklos: Well, what did they reveal to you? * Alan: That three of my dealers are backstabbing, lying, traitor bitch dogs. Puerto Rican fucks... They told me they stripped of that bag off meth when in fact they took it themselves! * Miklos: Wait, wait, wait.. Are we talking about THAT bag of meth you said the Triads stole? * Alan: Yes, except it seems it wasn't them after all. * Miklos: God damn, Alan! I just burnt down a Triad leader's mansion because of you! * Alan: Let's talk about that later. Right now, we need a car. Come on. Miklos & Alan get a car: *'Alan': Alright, get us to Puerto Del Sol train station. *Pause* We're going to meet that traitor trio there. * Miklos: And question them a little? Okay, I'm down. Let's teach them that screwing with the Lipton Gang is not worthwhile. * Alan: Yeah, you do THAT, while I teach 'em not to mess with Alan Nazarian. Miklos and Alan get to the station. Alan's dealers are on the other side of the tracks. *'Alan': Hello, boys! * Dealer #1: Wassup, Al? * Alan: It's Mr. Nazarian to you, mex. So, how's business lately? * Dealer #2: Is that what you wanted to talk about? Pff. Holmes, you could've just called. * Alan: I rather meet you in person. And it's Mr. Nazarian to you as well. Answer the question; how's business been after the "unfortunate turn of events"? * Dealer #1: Aw, shit, man. Not very well, Mr. Nazarian. See, we get ripped off the stuff again... * Miklos: What's that then? *Points at the third dealer fingering a bag of meth* * Dealer #2: FUCK, ASSHOLE! PUT THAT AWAY! *Slaps the third dealer* * Dealer #3: Huh, whuh, what? Oh, yeah... * Alan: You should start explaining yourselves, boys. Lying to your employer TWICE in such a short period of time ain't very polite. * Dealer #1: Fuck you, old man! We toil around the clock and you pay shit! We're with the Vagos now! * Alan: You sons of bitches. After all I've done to you, with no remorse you... *Train arrives, blocking the view* Hey hey hey! I ain't finished with you yet! The traitor dealers get in the train, which leaves not long after. *'Miklos': Your boys are getting away. *Spots an Akuma* Get on the bike! * Alan: Yes! Get those fuckers! Miklos and Alan go after the train: *'Alan': They're going to East LS! * Miklos: No trains got to East Los Santos. * Alan: East, South, West, they're all the same! Step on it! The chase goes on all the way to Davis, where the dealers get off and try to escape. Miklos guns them down. * Alan: Hold on, get the drugs. That stuff's worth MONEY. After picking up the meth, Miklos and Alan head to Alan's apartment: * Alan: It's hard to find good labor these days. Why everyone is so greedy on this business? * Miklos: Dunno. If they don't turn * Alan: I wouldn't do that. I take care of my dealers like a father takes care of his children. * Miklos: Well, according to those guys, you're not giving them much of a weekly pocket money. * Alan: Hey, fathers got more expenses. At Alan's house: * Alan: Y'know.. Most of the LS is still unaware that there's a new player in town. * Miklos: What do you mean? * Alan: I mean you need more visibility. Here, take this spray can and go tag some places. I guarantee you'll get the underworld's attention when there's a "MIKLOS LIPTON GANG" signs all over the city. * Miklos: I might do that. Thanks. I see you later. Rewards *'Side Mission Unlocked': Spray Tags Objectives *Get a car * Go to Puerto Del Sol * Get after the train * The Dealers are escaping! Kill them! * Pick up the meth bag * Take Alan back to his residence Gold Medal Objectives *'Handling It' - Don't crash your bike at once * Three for Three - Kill all the dealers via headshot Category:Missions in King of The Hill